All that I'm dying for
by jadedfool
Summary: Als Jarod Miss Parker verlässt, zerbricht etwas in ihr... Warnung: Character Death


_Warnung: Character Death_

_Diese FF wurde während einer Depri-Phase geschrieben, ich denke, das erklärt so ziemlich alles..._

_Disclaimer: Mir gehört nix, alles nur geliehen... (weder die Charaktere, noch der Titel - Evanescence)  
_

* * *

**_"All that I'm dying for"_**

Es war dunkel. Das fahle Licht der Straßenlaterne erhellte das Zimmer nur spärlich. Doch es reichte, um die Gestalt zu erkennen, die mit dem Rücken an das große Bett gelehnt auf dem Boden saß. Die Knie angewinkelt, die Arme auf ihnen abgestützt, den Kopf leicht in den Nacken gelegt. Die Flut von dunklen, langen Haaren ergoss sich teils auf die schäbige Bettdecke, teils auf die nackten Schultern der jungen Frau. Bekleidet war sie mit einem großen Handtuch, das sie sich um ihren Körper gewickelt hatte. Ihre Haare waren inzwischen so gut wie trocken.

Regungslos saß sie eine geraume Zeit da, bis plötzlich ihr ganzer Körper zu zittern und sie zu Schluchzen anfing. Tränen quollen aus ihren Augen, unaufhaltsam, unkontrollierbar. Es war zu viel. Sie konnte es nicht mehr zurückhalten. Der ganze Schmerz, der sich in ihr aufgestaut hatte, verlangte mit einem Mal einen Weg an die Oberfläche.

Nach einer schieren Unendlichkeit konnte sie sich wieder unter Kontrolle bringen. Tränen verebbten, ihre Atmung wurde wieder ruhiger. Dennoch fühlte sie eine ungeahnte Traurigkeit und Verzweiflung. War das die Rache für all die Jahre, in denen sie sich jegliche Gefühlsregung untersagt hatte? War das die Konsequenz für einen kurzen Augenblick des Glücks? Gab es das überhaupt ohne diese Qualen?

Sie war schwach. Sie hatte es nicht geschafft, ihn zu halten. Sie war nicht genug gewesen.

Sie setzte sich seitlich und legte den Kopf auf die zerwühlte Bettdecke. Es roch noch nach ihm. Hier auf diesem Bett, in diesem heruntergekommenen Motel hatten sie sich noch bis vor etwa einer halben Stunde geliebt. Doch inzwischen war das Laken kalt geworden. Genauso wie ihr Herz.

Er hatte es wieder getan. Er hatte wieder mit ihr gespielt. So wie er es immer getan hatte. Er hatte sie benutzt.

Sie schloss die Augen und ließ die vergangenen Stunden Revue passieren...

_Sie stand an die Tür des Motelzimmers gelehnt; die Zimmernummer hatte er ihr telefonisch durchgegeben hatte. Er hatte alles arrangiert. Wie es seine Art war. Er überließ selten etwas dem Zufall. Und so sah sie ihn auch schon von Weitem auf sie zukommen. Ihr Herz verfiel in einen schnelleren Takt. Er sah gut aus, wie immer. Viel zu gut, wenn es nach ihr ginge. Sie konnte ihm einfach nicht widerstehen._

Das Katz- und Mausspiel, das sie schon seit Jahren führten, hatte eine ganz neue Facette gewonnen, als sie sich irgendwann körperlich so nahe gekommen waren, dass sie die Erregung des anderen förmlich mit Händen greifen konnten. Von da an hatte es diese Treffen gegeben. Sie waren gefährlich und riskant, aber dafür umso besser.

_Er steuerte direkt auf sie zu, seiner Miene war keinerlei Gefühlsregung zu entnehmen. Sie kannte sein Pokerface und wusste, dass er eine ähnliche Vorfreude empfand wie sie selbst. Sobald sie sich im Zimmer befanden, presste er sie mit dem Rücken an die Tür und küsste sie hungrig. Ebenso hungrig erwiderte sie seinen Kuss. Was danach geschah, war inzwischen zu einer Art Ritual geworden. Sie hatten sich so oft hintereinander geliebt, bis sie beide vollkommen erschöpft waren. Kaum waren sie beide entkleidet gewesen, war er auch schon sie eingedrungen und sie hatten sich beide immer wieder bis zum Äußersten gereizt._

Atempausen gab es bei ihnen nie. Er war ein zärtlicher, aber auch fordernder Liebhaber, der genau wusste, wie er sie auf körperliche Höhenflüge schickte. Sie verbrachten anschließend immer noch eine Weile schweigend und ineinander verschlungen auf dem Bett. Gesprochen wurde nie viel. Worte hätten sie in die Realität zurückgeholt. Keiner von ihnen beiden wollte das. Irgendwann löste er sich dann von ihr, zog sich an und hauchte ihr noch einen Kuss auf die Lippen, bevor er das Zimmer verließ. So war es immer gewesen. Heute nicht.

_Erschöpft und schwer atmend klammerten sich die beiden aneinander und genossen die Nachwehen dessen, was sie in den vergangenen Stunden miteinander geteilt hatten. Sie wusste, dass es wieder Zeit für ihn war, zu gehen. Sie schloss die Augen, denn sie wollte nicht mit ansehen, wie er sich von ihr lösen würde. Das Gefühl allein reichte aus, um Traurigkeit in ihr zu wecken. Doch etwas war nicht wie sonst. Sie fühlte plötzlich seine Hand in ihrem Haar, wie er ihr sanft eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht strich. Dann sprach er. „Es tut mir leid, mein Engel..."_

_Erschrocken riss sie die Augen auf, nur um in seinen Augen Tränen schimmern zu sehen. Noch nie zuvor hatte sie ihn so traurig erlebt. „Was...?"_

_„Wir können uns nicht mehr treffen..."_

_Ihr ganzer Körper versteifte sich, ihre Fingernägel krallten sich in seine Unterarme, so als wolle sie ihn bei sich behalten._

_„Ich verstehe nicht..."_

_„Sie sind mir auf der Spur... Es wird zu gefährlich für dich. Ich kann es nicht verantworten, dich in Gefahr zu bringen." Seine Stimme war ernst._

_Sie hatte das Gefühl, als ob mit einem Schlag die ganze Welt um sie herum zerbrach._

_„Es tut mir leid."_

_Er löste sich von ihr, stand auf, zog sich an. So wie er es immer tat. Nur dieses Mal ging er für immer. Ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen, floh er förmlich aus dem Zimmer. Es hätte ihm das Herz gebrochen, wenn er sie noch einmal angeblickt hätte. Er wusste genau, wie sehr er sie damit verletzte._

Nachdem er fort war, war sie wie betäubt unter die Dusche gestiegen und hatte erst einmal versucht, wieder einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Und nun saß sie hier. Leidend. Traurig. Verzweifelnd.

Er hatte ihr alles genommen. Ihren Rettungsanker. Das Licht der Hoffnung, das sie in ihrer dunklen Welt gebraucht hatte. Das Gefühl in einer Welt der Gefühllosigkeit.

Sie wusste, dass sein Entschluss endgültig war. Er hatte noch nie mit ihr gespielt, das wurde ihr erst jetzt klar. Die Gedanken, die ihr im ersten Moment durch den Kopf gegangen waren... unsinnig... _Es wird zu gefährlich für dich._ Seine Worte verfolgten sie, machten sie wütend. Wusste er denn nicht, dass sie bereit war, für ihn durch die Hölle zu gehen? Dass sie ihn so sehr liebte und brauchte, dass sie bereit war, jede Gefahr auf sich zu nehmen?

Heiß überkam es sie. Sie hatte ihm niemals gesagt, dass sie ihn liebte! Wie sollte sie das jetzt noch tun?

Es war alles verloren. Sie hatte das Gefühl unterzugehen, in ihren eigenen Gefühlen zu ersticken. Vielleicht, weil sie nie gelernt hatte, mit ihnen umzugehen...

Ihr Katz- und Mausspiel. Es nahm schon wieder eine andere Gestalt an. Nun war sie diejenige, die im Begriff war zu fliehen. Ihre Hand tastete nach ihrer Handtasche. Mit zitternden Fingern ließ sie das Messer aufklappen, das sie immer dabei hatte, falls sie allein in solchen Gegenden unterwegs war.

Es war sinnlos. Sie hatte alles verloren. Sie wusste, dass sie nicht die Kraft dazu hatte, Erinnerungen an gemeinsame Stunden noch einmal zu durchleben. Sie hatte nicht die Kraft, wieder von vorne anzufangen. Denn dafür müsste sie neben ihrer in Scherben liegenden Welt auch die Scherben ihrer Selbst zusammensuchen. Das konnte sie nicht.

Sie setzte die Messerspitze an ihrem Handgelenk an und sah sich wie in Trance selbst dabei zu, wie sie das Messer langsam ihren Arm hinuntergleiten ließ. Die scharfe Klinge hinterließ einen glatten, roten Schnitt. Plötzlich war alles rot. Das einst weiße Handtuch verfärbte sich blutrot, Tränen verschleierten ihren Blick. Sie spürte, wie sie schwächer wurde und schließlich alles vor ihrem Blick verschwamm. „Ich liebe dich... es tut mir leid...", wisperte sie, bevor sie kraftlos in sich zusammensackte.

Epilog

Er stand auf dem Friedhof und blickte fassungslos auf das lieblos geschmückte Grab hinunter. Er konnte nicht begreifen, dass sie sich selbst getötet hatte. Das hatte er nie gewollt. Er hatte geglaubt, sie sei stark genug, um darüber hinweg zu kommen.

Er ging in die Knie und fuhr liebevoll ihren Namen auf dem Grabstein nach. „Mary Alyssa Parker".

Er hatte sie endgültig verloren. Etwas, das er nie gewollt hatte. Er hatte sie in Sicherheit bringen wollen, statt dessen hatte er nun genau das erreicht, was er hatte verhindern wollen. Sie war tot. Für immer von ihm gegangen.

„Es tut mir so leid... Bitte verzeih mir..." sagte er leise und Tränen rannen seine Wangen hinab. Der Schmerz über ihren Verlust hatte ein tiefes Loch in sein Herz gerissen. So fühlte es sich also an, wenn man sich selbst ein Messer ins Herz rammte. Er war Schuld.

Er musste hier weg. Er konnte diesen Anblick nicht ertragen, die Vorstellung, dass sie hier begraben lag.

Rasch legte er den Strauß roter Rosen nieder, den er für sie mitgebracht hatte und verließ fluchtartig den Friedhof.

Die ältere Frau, die ihn eine ganze Weile beobachtet hatte, näherte sich nun dem Grab. Sie bückte sich und drapierte den Strauß etwas schöner auf dem schlicht gehaltenen Grab. Sie wollte schon wieder aufstehen, als ihr eine Karte auffiel, die um den Strauß gebunden war. Sie drehte sie herum, damit die Schrift darauf besser zu lesen war.

_Ich werde dich für immer lieben. Jarod_


End file.
